Total Drama World Tour: Take Two!
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: While the legal department takes their time making sure TDROTI is acceptable to air on television, Chris and Chef have decided to pass the time by taking fifteen new competitors around the world to compete in never-before-seen challenges in brand new destinations for their own chance at winning one million dollars! Apps closed! Enjoy everyone!
1. The Plot

Chris McLean, the critically acclaimed Host With The Most of three seasons of the _Total Drama Series_ (so far), moved in front of the video camera he had situated on a tripod, turned it on with a miraculous amount of ease, and shot the audience watching the live feed his biggest toothy grin. Backing up a few steps, he allowed the lucky viewers a good look at his current whereabouts: a large and dilapidated airfield with a rather familiar jumbo jet just poking its nose into the shot.

"Hey, this is Chris McLean, but I'm sure you already knew that." He then laughed shortly, as if the thought of someone legitimately not knowing who he was happened to be so ridiculous it was laughable. "Anyway," he sighed after he pulled himself together, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Here's the deal. I'm sure you guys at home all been hearing rumors about the newest season of _Total Drama_. How incredibly dramatic, off-the-hook, and wickedly sick - in a good way - it is?" He smiled mischievously for a moment, and then suddenly sobered as he spoke again. "Well, all of that is true. Unfortunately, it's so incredibly true that before any of that footage can be released, our legal team wants to go through it with a super-duper fine toothed comb to avoid any...er...problems. And it's definitely going to take a while. But - " he brightened, "not to worry, guys, I have a brilliant idea that you guys are going to love!" Suddenly, he seized the camera and pointed it at the jet previously serving as nothing but a backdrop.

It was a gargantuan contraption made of what appeared to be patches of cheap scrap metal stuck to the bones of the plane by rusty bent nails or duct tape. A row of murky windows was situated just below the wings on either side and beyond those an entrance/emergency exit which, for reasons unknown, did not feature an actual door. Orange drawings of Chris smiling gaily and clad in his trademark pilot's costume were slapped onto the sides and the tail wing of the plane. It looked, for all intents and purposes, just like the (literally) world-renowned Total Drama Jumbo Jet that was destroyed at the end of _Total Drama World Tour_. Chris, obviously aware of the remarkable resemblance, chuckled and put the camera back down and focused it on him.

"Anything can be fixed with a little bit of elbow grease." He shrugged. "Of course by elbow grease, I mean a couple of interns, whatever tools they could find around this dump, and a roll of duct tape." Not allowing his vague and slightly worrisome explanation to sink in, he continued without missing a beat. "The Total Drama Jumbo Jet is in sort of okay-ish, probably working condition! Now all I need is a new three-ring traveling teen freakshow!"

"That's right, I'm looking for a group of fifteen teenagers between the ages of fifteen - hey, was that a rhyme? - and eighteen to come with me and Chef Hatchet as we take yet another trip around the world! We're going to hit up all...or maybe just some of the places we missed the first time around. There's going to be challenges, there's going to be drama, there's going to be some other cool stuff, and then at the end of it all, there's going to be fourteen big fat losers and one winner that will walk away from it all with a grand prize of _one million dollars_! Oh, and since my ears are still ringing from last season, there probably won't be any singing this year." He made a face at some faraway memory before promptly shaking it off. "If you think you're up for the challenge, pick up an audition form at the mall or steal one from that freaky homeschooled kid down the street, fill it out, and send it in along with an audition tape of you telling or showing us why we should pick you to be on the show." Chris' idle smile dropped as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out, read the message displayed on the tiny screen, and then grinned widely up at the audience again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a...er...appointment to go to. Don't forget to get those auditions in ASAP. McLean out!"

* * *

Audition Form

The Basics

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Appearance

Ethnicity:

Body Type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Other Notable Features: (I.E. Tattoos, Piercings, Casts, Scars, Make-up etc.)

Clothing

Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other Notable Features: (I.E. Bags, Jewelery, etc.)

Background

Brief Character History:

Family (And possibly relationship with family members):

Personality:

Interests:

Talent(s):

Fear(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s)

Everything Else

Behavior Towards Chris and Chef:

Sexuality:

Relationship Status (Also include if you'd like your character to possibly be paired up):

Thing(s) They Might Do To Pass The Time Between Destinations (Don't forget that they're in a plane, here, so there are some limitations):

Audition Tape:

Destination/Challenge Ideas:

Anything Else:

* * *

A/N: So, this is an idea that I came up with to pass the time this summer and I'm really hoping it takes off. I should be able to update at least once a week, but I'll let you know if that changes. Please PM me if you have any questions at all or if I forgot something in the application. I hope you'll all consider submitting a character. (Really, I'd be okay accepting two ocs from one person, but only if one is male and one is female to try and keep it even.) Have fun!


	2. The Official Cast List

Geoff, as he had done hundreds of times before, strode onto the unusually empty stage of the _Total Drama Aftermath Show_ with a huge grin on his face. Thanks to the hard and hasty work of his hair and make-up crew, there was not a blemish to be seen on his skin and every last hair on his head lay there in perfect disarray. In tow was an intern with a video camera perched on one of his shoulders. Once Geoff had taken his usual seat on the dark purple couch in the middle of the setup, the intern backed up, fiddled with a few buttons on the camera, and then signalled that the live feed had officially begun.

"Hey dudes!" greeted Geoff, "This is one half of your favorite Total Drama Aftermath host duo with a mega-important announcement to give on behalf of Chris. He couldn't be here to give it himself because he has to make sure everything is prepped and ready to go for that World Tour Sequel...whatever crap he's cooking up. Which reminds me!" His expression lit up for a brief moment before morphing into a look of confusion as he shifted and began fishing through his pockets. "Must be in here somewhere...uh, no, nope, not it, no, whoa! I really hope you guys didn't see what was in that pocket, uh...ha! Found it." Smiling, he held up a crumpled sheet of paper for all of the live audience to see.

"It's the final list of contestants for _Total Drama World Tour: Take Two_! With commentary on some of the chosen competitors provided by the Chrismeister himself!" Still grinning, his bright blue eyes flickered down to the sheet of paper.

"Okay..." he said hesitantly after a moment, "Chris' handwriting is totally wack, but I think I can figure most of it out, so here it goes. The first four competitors for the awesome upcoming season are brothers! Like, all four of them are related to each other! Same parents and everything! You guys are totally going to want to watch your backs. Chris'll do anything for a good daily dose of drama and pitting brothers against each other is a gold mine, man! The Big Man himself even wrote that here. But anyway, their names are Yoshihi...uh, **Yoshi**, Kaz - man, I did not sign up for this - **Kazu** will have to do, **Toshi**, and **Iehisa**. Bonus points in the originality department for the names, but I think my brain hurts now from trying to say all of those names right."

Shaking his head, Geoff took a deep, calming breath and willed himself to focus on the task at hand.

"'Kay, so the next competitor Chris picked is a chick named **Adelaide**. He wrote here that she's a 'Scene Kid', and there's also something about Pikachu and really bad experiences at ComicCon, but it's crossed out and I can't read the whole thing. Whatever."

"Next guy up is named **Joshua**. Chris says that guilt-tripping him into letting you into the competish was so not cool, but it's okay because...I don't think I can repeat the rest of that on television, so moving on!"

"**Larry** is dude number six on this official list of competitors! All Chris had got to say about him is that all phone calls involving lawyers get forwarded to our legal department, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Chick number two is named **Madeline**. Madeline, Chris wants you to know that he's glad to pick you to be on the show if for no other reason to rescue you from that horrific boot camp you live in! Wait, what?" Geoff reread the lines a few times before shaking off the confused expression and taking yet another greedy gulp of air.

"This dude, sometimes, I swear. Next competitor is named **Mea**, and Chris says you're only allowed to compete if you don't go all Ezekiel on us, so keep that in mind, Homeschool." He said playfully with a smirk.

"**Ross** is the next competitor on the list, and McLean wrote down that if you steal coffee from his secret stash on the plane, he's within his legal rights to throw you out of the plane no matter how high up it is! Might want to remember that."

"Next up is **Georgia**. There's nothing written about her here, but Chris screwed up her name a couple of times. 'Courtney' and 'Heather' are both crossed out on the same line. Dude must've been out of it or something."

"Sierr...Kaitlyn is the next one on the list. Uh," Geoff's nose crinkled in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. "M'thinking that Chris was still out of it and meant to write **Kaitlyn**. At least, it would make more sense to me."

"Next up is **Vince**, and the only message Chris has for him is try not to hurt himself by thinking too much. Man, I totally second that! It's just not worth it most of the time."

"Contestant number fourteen is named **Vanessa**. Chris says you're creepy, but creepy is ratings gold. Congrats!"

"And last but not least is **Carrie**! There's a really lame horror movie reference written here, but I'd rather not read it. Reading all of those weird names has got me totally confused and I think I need to go think about my place in the universe or something now. Later, dudes and dudettes!"

Official Character List

**Yoshi****Kazu****Toshi****Iehisa****Adelaide****Joshua****Larry****Madeline****Mea****Ross****Georgia****Kaitlyn****Vince****Vanessa********Carrie**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who submitted an app. I hard a hard time choosing just fifteen and even if yours didn't get picked, I want everyone to know that I really liked all of them and I might be bringing one or two extra competitors into the game later, 'cause I feel bad letting these awesome apps just sit here collecting dust. Anyway, if your OC did make it, congratulations. If there's anything else you want me to know or any specific competitors you want your OC to try and get close to or be paired up with or whatever, let me know so I get all of those connections in the works as soon as possible. Thanks again everyone. I apologize for any errors that may be in this and I hope you'll enjoy the story that is to come! :) 


	3. Episode 1: Not So Brave

Chris' footsteps echoed throughout the grounds of the deserted airfield, followed closely by the scuffling steps of the intern on camera duty for the day and the rhythmic clicking of Chef Hatchet's boots, which looked unusually clean in order to complement the navy blue pilot's outfit he was sporting. The trio walked together until reaching the grounded Total Drama Jumbo Jet, at which point the intern with the camera scurried to the opposite end of the runway to prepare his shot while Chris and Chef got into position in front of the plane. As the intern signalled that the camera was rolling and Chris prepared the greet the audience, an old bus with a coughing engine pulled up slowly near the intern.

"Welcome to season four!" he exclaimed, arms skyward. "This time around is going to be wicked." He dropped his hands to his chest and rubbed them together as he laughed. "We're going around the world one more time with a whole new cast of competitors who will be pitted against one another in various challenges even though they all have the same goal: to win the prize of one million dollars! It's just more fun that way, don't you think? Anyway, since I'm guessing you guys at home already know the basics, let's get down to the nitty gritty and meet the competitors, shall we?"

Leaving Chef to board the plane so he could start getting ready for take off, Chris strode over to stand next to door of the battered bus, whose narrow double doors opened the moment the camera focused in on them.

The first person to step into the doorway was a tall thin male with dark eyes and slicked black hair. He was wearing a relaxed yet still perfectly alert expression that remained even when he regarded the camera with a cool wave.

"Please welcome our first competitor of the season and the oldest of the Infamous Shimazu Brothers, Yoshihisa!"

Yoshihisa didn't get the chance to do anything in response to his introduction. Another boy, presumably one of his brothers, poked his head over the other's shoulder. His greyish-black eyes looked enormous as they bounced about, greedily taking in as much of the sight before the two as they could.

"Whoa, dude!" he said in a poorly contained whisper. "Isn't this awesome?"

"Give it a couple hours." Chris chimed in. At the sound of the famous host's voice, the boy perked up and scrambled to get off the bus, nearly knocking a disgruntled Yoshihisa over in the process.

"Chris McLean!"

"Kazuhisa!" Chris mimicked the teen, who was more muscular than the other boy in appearance but a bit shorter. "Welcome."

Kazuhisa beamed and punched Chris in the shoulder, who hissed in pain on contact and looked about ready to keel over. If Kazuhisa noticed his distress, he didn't say so.

"You can call me Kazu if you want!" he told the host excitedly.

"Okay then, Kazu," Chris rasped, looking as though he was trying very hard not to cry, "Why don't you go stand by your bro and never hit me again?"

"You're hilarious." he responded, smacking him on the back before obeying the first part of his command. Yoshihisa had stepped off the bus and stood near the door to the plane. He still looked unhappy as he shooed imaginary dirt marks off of his purple dress shirt and bright green hoodie.

"Anyway," Chris said after taking a moment to right himself. "Here's the third part of this band of possibly insane brothers, Toshihi-whoa." Chris interrupted himself as a boy that could only be described as extremely handsome appeared in the doorway. Perfectly messy blond hair, high cheekbones, and dark eyes just like both of his brothers' was only the beginning. The thin material of the white dress shirt he had on showcased his muscled arms, which in turn effortlessly displayed his slim physique. His expression was cool and idle until he noticed Chris gaping at him like a fish, causing a tiny smile to curve at his lips.

"Hello." he greeted the host politely. "Please, feel free to call me Toshi." He shot the camera a smile (the intern holding the thing nearly dropped it in response) and then walked calmly over to where his brothers stood. Chris watched his back for a moment, still gaping. Then his face scrunched up in anger and he grumbled something about the "camera adding a few pounds" and "editing being absolutely necessary" while yet another Shimazu brother, the last and youngest of the bunch, found his way off the bus.

A small boy with neat, slicked back, wavy brown hair covered slightly by the yellow goggles on his forehead walked confidently off the bus. The vibrancy of the royal blue shirt and matching pants he wore was enhanced by the morning sunlight that shone on him as he looked to Chris.

"'Sup, little Iehisa?" At this greeting, Iehisa's features stiffened.

"I'm not little." he protested crossly. Yosihisa sighed audibly from his spot among his two brothers, but it went without acknowledgement from anyone.

Chris snorted. "Okay then. Next up is Adelaide!"

Iehisa walked over to stand by his brothers. The spot that he previously occupied on the last step of the ancient bus was taken by a skinny girl with a few particularly striking features that refused to be ignored: messy artificially red hair that tumbled down to her waist, clear blue eyes, and a big black sweatshirt with Pikachu on it that hung off of her frame.

"Hi!" she said towards the camera with a big grin. "I'm Adelaide, but I guess you already knew that because Chris introduced me. I like Chris, by the way. I think he's pretty cool even though most everyone else usually ends up thinking he's a total jerk and - "

"Okay, that's enough Chatty McTalkypants." Chris interjected. "You're taking up my precious air time. Go stand over by those guys."

Adelaide's head swiveled in the direction of the four brothers. "Ooh, okay. The blond one is really cute."

Toshi's brothers blinked at him in momentary disbelief while he simply smiled at Adelaide and moved over a tad so that she could stand by him.

"Our next contestant is Joshua." Chris introduced the wiry male standing at the mouth of the bus. His long, shiny black hair fell past his shoulders with some strands getting caught in the collar of his denim jacket of the same color. He grinned, his violet eyes brightening with the rest of his face when the camera focused on him.

"Hey Chris, looking good. It's nice to know that all that plastic surgery and hair plugs actually paid off."

By the time Chris had realized what Joshua said, he was off the bus and walking happily towards the sound of muffled laughter.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly at the retreating back. "I don't have hair plugs! If you think - "

"Ahem." Chris' tirade was cut short by the next competitor to be introduced: a blond boy with an athletic build and a noticeable scar marring one of his arms. He shone a sliver of a smirk for the camera while Chris introduced him.

"This is Larry." he said shortly, still glaring at an unfazed Joshua. Larry got off the bus and gave the camera a taste of a full-blown smirk before walking towards the rest of the group. The sharp eyes beneath his shades began darting around swiftly in an effort to size up the competition without being too obvious about it. No one seemed to notice what he was doing, and Chris moved on to welcome the next competitor.

"Madeline." he said in a friendly tone to the thin yet curvy girl walking off the bus. Her dark green eyes were framed by long eyelashes, black glasses, and the auburn bangs that swept across her forehead. At the sound of her name, she smiled shyly and did her best to stand up straight and tall for the camera despite being petite. The key-shaped necklace she wore and the rose pin affixed to her dark blue cardigan both sparkled in the light of day.

"Hi." she said after a moment. Her smile stuck stubbornly to her lips although the look in her eyes conveyed that she was a bit nervous.

"Hey." Chris replied. "I'm always glad to help get someone out of doing pointless crap like schoolwork for a while. Why don't you go mingle?" He gestured to the still-growing pool of competitors. Madeline nodded and headed over, her eyes roving over everyone's faces before spotting the book in Iehisa's hands. Her smile was suddenly not as forced as she walked towards him.

"I loved that book." she commented, causing Iehisa to perk up slightly.

"Yeah, it's really good. I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oh, it's Madeline, but you can call me Maddie."

"Well, I - "

"Moving on!" Chris shouted, much to the chagrin of both Maddie and Iehisa. The camera focused in on the bus door again just as a girl literally hopped out of it. Her light blue eyes glimmered with excitement and happiness and when she spotted Chris, so did the rest of her. "Mea," he nodded at the short brunette, "How's it feel to be off the farm?"

"Chris, you silly fox. I live in the woods, not on a farm!" Mea joked, though she was the only one to laugh.

Chris eyed the fox ear headband that she wore almost skeptically. "Uh, yeah. Whatever. You go and mingle too." He motioned for her to shoo towards everyone else, to which she happily obliged.

"Nice ears." Adelaide complemented the newest competitor, who smiled sweetly at the synthetic redhead.

"Thank you!"

"Aaaand back to me again." Chris demanded, gesturing to the thin olive-skinned boy getting off of the bus. In his hands was a paper coffee cup. Chris snatched it from him and grinned. "Ah, Ross, way to try and get on my good side by bringing me coffee before the competition even starts! That's showing some real initiative, guy."

The black-haired boy blinked rapidly at Chris, looking stunned for a brief moment, but then his expression evened out and he chuckled. "That was funny, man. I don't know why people say you'd make a crappy comedian." With that, he promptly grabbed the coffee cup from Chris and sipped it as he went to stand with the rest.

Chris blinked once, then twice. His face twisted in angry confusion. "What people say I'd make a crappy comedian?" he shouted.

Ross didn't look like he was about to answer, and if he was planning on it it would've been interrupted anyway. Standing with a hand on one of her generous hips and her icy blue eyes slitted in obvious unamusement, a redheaded female in a revealing black tank top and equally scant pink skirt demanded to be noticed as she traipsed off the bus. She didn't need to say so. The way she held herself with easy confidence and projected a demeanor of effortless arrogance spoke for itself. Chris reluctantly turned his attention from Ross and regarded the vixen as he normally would any other competitor.

"Welcome, Georgia."

Georgia turned her head towards his voice, looked him up and down and then pressed her lips into a smirk. "Hey, cutie." she cooed. She winked at him, flouncing off gracefully to stand near everyone else afterward.

"I think I'll give her a parachute if she gets tossed out of the plane." mumbled Chris after a moment of watching her thoughtfully. Giving himself a mental shake, he turned his attention back to the bus and the next competitor. A skinny but noticeably curvy girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail stood there, her huge amber eyes regarding everyone indifferently. The black knee-high Converse, striped socks and matching tight t-shirt she was wearing made her extremely pale skin difficult to not notice. "Hey, Kaitlyn." He then caught sight of the hard silver device she was toting with her. "What's that?"

"My laptop." Kaitlyn responded almost lovingly. "I'm kind of an obsessive blogger. I don't know what I'd do without it."

Chris kinked an eyebrow and smiled deviously. "Really? Then this freak show about to get more freaky than it already is, and that's saying a lot. Hand it over."

Kaitlyn's face dropped. She looked like she didn't quite understand the punchline of a joke or was still trying to figure out what it was, but the pun wasn't clicking in her head. She gulped.

"What?"

"No connections to the outside world allowed unless you've got a special contract, which none of you do. ...Nuts! Don't any of you go getting ideas now!"

"But Chris," Kaitlyn pressed, "I need my laptop."

In one quick motion, he managed to snatch it from her and summon an intern to take it away.

"Lock it up!" he called after the intern, who was looking warily over his shoulder at the teenage girl glaring at him with ferocity.

Considering the matter to be settled, Chris grabbed Kaitlyn by one of the shoulders and moved her out of the camera's shot, though her displeased grumbling was still audible. Quick to take her place was a muscular boy with broad shoulders and buzzed black hair covered by a baseball cap. His simple outfit of a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and sneakers was offset by the huge championship football ring reflecting the sunlight off his right hand. His lips were upturned slightly in a smile that radiated friendliness.

"Yo, Vince, nice to meet you." Chris said with a small salute. Vince's smile widened and he scooped up the host, giving him a long vigorous noogie that got anyone who was paying any attention save for a select few to giggle. "Not cool, man!" Chris screamed when he fought himself out of the larger male's clutches. Immediately, he began to frantically attempt to smooth his hair.

"Oops." Vince said with an unapologetic shrug. Not waiting for Chris to yell at him again, he turned on his heel and walked over to where the rest of the competitors stood, accepting a high five from Kazu, Ross, and Mea (who was merely mimicking the other two) and winking at a few of the girls he passed in the process.

"Okay, okay." Chris breathed, still patting at his head. The raven locks looked better but significantly more rumpled than before. Nonetheless, he dutifully powered through welcoming the next competitor. "Everyone, say hello to Vanessa."

A girl of about medium height stepped off the bus in a gauzy purple dress brushing past her knees and black flats. Her eyes were captivating - a sharp, glimmering shade of violet that was both mystical and intimidating. She regarded everyone with a cool, serene expression, her nose crinkling in something akin to disgusted confusion when she saw the matted locks of hair on Chris' head.

"Hi." she murmured, and with a sideways glance at the camera, drifted away and silently got lost within the sea of people.

"Okay, is that everyone then?" Chris asked, his hands once again busying themselves with trying to repair the damage done to his 'do.

"Not quite." called someone from inside of the bus. Moments later, a girl appeared in the doorway, wearing a bright smile that looked mismatched in comparison to her dark jeans, blond dip-dyed bob, and combat boots that crawled almost all the way up her thighs.

"Oh, sorry. Carrie everyone." Chris said distractedly. Carrie rolled her eyes but didn't look very angry about the lackluster introduction.

Instead, she turned to the camera. "Hey." Her lips curled in a way that would make any prim and proper adult extremely paranoid on the spot. Her face didn't fall as she strutted confidently over to the rest of the new cast.

"That's everyone." Chris announced, sounding much more collected. His hair was newly combed due to the silent and efficient work of the hair and make-up crew on hand. "Let's get started on this new season then, shall we?" Right on cue, the doors to the bus closed and it slowly but surely drove away. Chris began walking towards the door of the jumbo jet, gesturing for his new victims - er - charges to follow him.

The door, which was actually nothing more than a slab of rusted metal, led the group into the common area. It was a square-shaped room with rounded ceilings, a single light fixture, and two poor excuses for tables taking up most of the floor space.

"Oh, look, a barrel!" Mea exclaimed excitedly, pointing to one of the various objects situated around the tables. She was about to put out a hand and probe it curiously, but Chris called her out before she got the chance.

"No touching the chairs right now!" he declared. I've still got to show you guys the rest of the plane. He led the group into the adjoining room. It was tiny, narrow, dank, and dark, with wooden benches attached shoddily to the walls and a mysterious dripping noise echoing though the empty space. "Welcome to loser class. I'm sure you already know who gets to shack up in here every week."

"Gross." Georgia and Vanessa commented at the same time. They turned to look at one another with fierce, shocked glares while Adelaide giggled at the coincidence.

"You guys should be friends!"

"I think not."

"Didn't I just say gross?"

"Oh." Adelaide murmured dejectedly, her shoulders sagging as she shied away from the two.

"Tough crowd?"Kazu asked when she wandered by him.

"I'll say." she grunted.

Kazu donned a friendly smile as he folded his arms over his chest and angled his body towards hers. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'll be your friend if you want."

Adelaide smiled hesitantly and was about to answer when Iehisa popped up between the two of them. He grabbed Kazu's arm and gestured with his head towards all of the figures headed out of the room.

"C'mon, Kazu, let's go." Reluctantly, Kazu followed his youngest brother out of the room while Adelaide shuffled silently behind them. Directly in front of Kazu and Iehisa were Toshi and Yoshi, and in front of them, Larry walked alone, his sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he observed the brothers. His blue eyes went unshielded and flashed as the cogs turned in his head.

"Welcome to first class!" Chris presented the latest destination with a dazzling smile and hand gestures for added flourish.

The room had more natural and artificial light than the other two possessed combined. A few narrow rows of cushy seats and a fully-stocked mini wet bar took up one wall while the other had a large poster map of the world stuck to it. A clean round table with matching chairs, soft carpeting on the floor, and an overall scent of soothing freshness polished off what was certainly the most impressive room featured on the tour so far.

"I like this room." Carrie sighed contentedly as she sank down next to Vince in one of the plush seats.

"Yeah, well you know what your team's got to do to live the good life up here. Now come on, everyone. Next stop's the cargo hold.

"What do we need to see the cargo hold for?" Maddie asked.

Chris smirked. Joshua groaned and glared disapprovingly at Maddie.

"You had to ask."

"...Sorry."

"Oh, relax. We just thought that we might try and change it up this year - and try to avoid another stowaway incident - by having the confessional down there this season." Chris explained, leading everyone down a short flight of stairs to the largest room on the plane. A single bare light bulb was flicked on, doing a poor job of illuminating the vast floor space occupied by stacks of boxes and assorted paraphernalia. He led everyone through the dark maze until they reached the corner of the room, where a wall of boxes stacked no more than five feet off the ground did a poor job of concealing the upturned crate and recording tripod placed behind it. "And here it is!" Chris said proudly, unaware of the skeptical looks a few of the teens were giving him and the setup.

"Um, Chris, not to be rude, but don't you think this is a little inefficient?" Maddie spoke up with hesitation, "I mean, it just seems like it would be very simple for others to come down and spy on you while you're confessing."

"I know." Chris chuckled. "Isn't it great? Now come on, I've just got to show off the elimination chamber and then it's time for take off!"

Flabbergasted, it took Maddie a moment to regroup and catch up with everyone else as they filed up the stairs.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

**Maddie** sighs, looking around at her uncleanly surroundings with disdain. "I just_ had_ to try going on an adventure."

**Larry** pushes his sunglasses off of his nose so that his bright blues are visible. "I've been watching everyone closely." he muses. "I think that the biggest threat right now are the brothers, but I've noticed that they all seem to have a weakness for the ladies. I just need to figure out how I can use this to my advantage and then I can get rid of them as soon as possible." He stops for a moment and thinks. He raises an index finger and leans towards the camera, lips pulling into a smirk. "Starting with the good-looking one."

**Ross** is seemingly not paying attention to the camera and is instead audibly sipping his coffee cup. When he finally pulls it from his lips, he takes in a big gulp of air and wipes his mouth with his hand. Then he looks down at the cup, large eyes even wider than usual. "You know, that was the last cup I brought with me."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

The elimination chamber was a room similar in size to the common area with one set of rickety brown bleachers pushed up against the wall opposite a large metal door.

"I'm pretty sure you all know how this works already, but I may as well explain. The losers of the day go down to the confessional and stamp the passport of whichever teammate they want to boot off. This time around, everyone who's safe gets a ticket." Seemingly out of nowhere, Chris produced a palm-sized rectangle with the word "TICKET" printed across it in black lettering. He was about to continue speaking, but Ross suddenly appeared next to him and seized the ticket.

"Is this made of chocolate?" he demanded, not waiting for an answer as he frantically began to tear off the packing.

"Hey!" Chris argued in protest. His eyes turned to slits as he glared at Ross, who was still obvliously savoring the morsel of caffeine. He swallowed it and then noticed the host glaring at him.

"Sorry." he shrugged. "I've got to have caffeine."

"Ugh." Chris growled, then turned away from the boy. "Whatever. I guess you know what happens if you don't get a golden ticket." He jabbed a thumb at the door over his shoulder. "And now that we've gone through all of that boring stuff," Chris inhaled deeply, "Chef, it's time for take off!"

The plane's engine sputtered, then roared to life by giving a mighty lurch. Mea was the only one to lose her balance, crying out in surprise as she knocked into Joshua's chest. He calmly grabbed her arms and righted her.

"Sorry, honey, but I don't play for your team." he told her frankly putting a step's worth of distance between the two of them.

Mea looked at him with confusion. "Chris hasn't put us on teams yet."

For a moment, they just stared at one another. Joshua was the first to look away when he blinked and opened his mouth.

"...Oh my god." was all he said, shaking his head as he followed everyone else to the common area.

"Chris, please!" Kaitlyn gasped as she followed on Chris' heels. "I have to have my laptop! I have to update my blog!"

Chris turned, studied her desperate features for a fraction of a second, and shrugged. "Rules are rules. Why don't you try getting a new hobby like knitting or starting up fan clubs dedicated to me or...something?"

"Because she likes not getting her head shoved into toilets?" Carrie chimed in with her opinion, warranting laughs from Ross, Joshua, and Vince.

However, Chris ignored the retort. "Rules are rules." he stated firmly. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a date with a hot tub and cucumber face mask in my private quarters that none of you are invited into, so stay out." He turned dramatically on his heel and was gone within seconds.

"Did he even say where we're going?" Georgia complained, seating herself on the makeshift chair that used to be a footrest for a fancy living room set.

"He didn't, but I think that adds to the whole sense of adventure." Toshi answered her with a soft smile as he hefted himself down on the seat next to her. Georgia's expression wavered for the briefest of moments when their eyes met but returned with its full force afterward.

"That's stupid." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest and purposefully moving her gaze to the ceiling. Toshi wasn't bothered by this in the least, simply moving his face close enough to hers that she had no choice but to look at him and he could speak to her in a whisper.

"My apologies then." He muttered, his hot breath causing Georgia's cheeks to swell with goosebumps. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes? I don't ever seen that shade of blue in anything else before." Georgia's face was suddenly aflame, but her arms were still crossed and she was still resolutely attempting not to look at the boy who was so effortlessly charming her. Carrie had taken a seat at the next table over. She couldn't hear the conversation that was occurring, but she could just as easily watch them and put two and two together.

"Can't believe anyone actually sees anything in that Malibu Ken doll." she snorted a laugh and then pulled a silver cross necklace out of her shirt, leaning her head close to the table as she began to use one of the sharp edges to carve a design onto the rotting wood.

Throughout the rest of the room, scattered conversations of all sorts sporadically broke out as the plane cut through the sky. Roughly eight hours after initial take off, Chris' voice boomed over the crackling intercom.

"Aye lads and lasses! Prepare yourselves for a-landin' in the land of Scots!"

"Why was he talking like a pirate?" Ross wondered aloud.

"Maybe we're in the Caribbean." Vince suggested. No one got the chance to respond before the plane met Earth again, sufficiently jerking its passengers about and leaving quite a few stringing curses together under their breaths as they stood up and untangled their limbs. Suddenly, Chris appeared in one of the doorways wearing a grin and huge heather gray t-shirt over his usual garb. It depicted a mediocre drawing of the Loch Ness Monster and had "Loch Ness" scrawled below it in Medieval script.

"Are you going to talk like a pirate again?" Ross asked as Chris opened his mouth. The host furrowed his brow in anger.

"No. I was going to - you know what, nevermind. Just follow me, you ingrates."

The door of the plane opened. Chris led everybody onto a scrubby patch of grass that bordered a thick forest of knotty green trees. There was a slight chill in the air as well as a whitish fog that moved without purpose around anything solid. Fortunately, it didn't make visibility impossible, or else no one would've seen Chef step off the plane dressed like a Disney Princess.

"I don't get paid enough for this crap." he grumbled, trying in vain to push a few of the wild vibrantly red locks of the wig he had on out of his face. The wig was almost - but not quite - undermined by the floor-length, deep turquoise dress with gold beaded details that he also had on. Most everyone had the decency to stifle their laughter and not comment on it.

"Nice look." Vanessa commented.

"Yeah!" Mea added with more sincerity. "That's a really pretty dress!"

Chef's face twisted in anger but Chris stepped in front of him before he could act upon it, directing attention to him.

"So, in case you haven't figured it out yet, our first stop is Scotland, home of the Loch Ness Monster, dudes who wear skirts, and the redheaded archer girl in that new kid's movie, hence Chef's wardrobe change." A few looked like they were going to speak up about something he said, but Chris continued without giving them the chance. "The first challenge today is going to be a mace."

"So we're going to be blinding each other with pepper spray?" Joshua laughed. "Chris, I think might be losing your touch."

Chris scowled. "No. A mace is what you get when you put a maze and a race together in one challenge!" Interests piqued, no one bothered to interrupt him this time. "The object is to make it from here" he gestured to the treeless area around them, "through the forest to the finish line. Now, it can get pretty easy to get lost in there and our lawyers say we have to leave with all of you, so our interns have gone through the forest and clearly marked a bunch of alternate routes to the finished lines with these." Chris held up a small, bright blue sheet of paper shaped like a raindrop. "They're called will-o'-the-wisps. The natives believe that if you see these when you're lost in the forest and you follow them, they'll lead you back all safe and sound like."

"Actually, Chris," Maddie piped up, "All of the legends from this area say that following will-o'- the-wisps is unwise. They're said to lead travelers away from safe paths and - "

"Anyway!" Chris shouted. "There's one more thing you guys need to watch out for in there."

"What's that?" inquired Vince.

A guttural roar suddenly tore through the air, echoing off the trees and causing most (notably Larry) to stiffen and look around fearfully.

"Yeah, dudes, this place is lousy with bears, but don't worry, we're not leaving you guys defenseless." An intern appeared with a wheelbarrow. He dumped the contents of it at Chris' feet and was gone as quickly as he came. "In honor of the movie that Chef is dressed for, we nabbed a few bows and arrows off an old western movie set for free." Chris shrugged. "See you guys at the finish line...probably...now, go!"

Everyone immediately began to scramble for a weapon save for Kaitlyn, who went around the minor chaos that had erupted and made a beeline for Chris. "So, Chris, about my laptop..."

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

**Kaitlyn** growls in frustration. "How am I supposed to focus on doing challenges when I don't have my laptop? It's like my caffeine. I need it!"

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

Twenty minutes after Chris had called for the start of the challenge, only the plane and a scattering of contestants remained on the green: Larry, Georgia, and Vanessa. Georgia and Vanessa had both folded their arms across their chests, no bows or arrows in sight as they eyed the forest warily.

Larry had a bow and a small handful of arrows, but hadn't ventured into the forest yet. He was looking around fast, calculating. When his eyes flit to the two girls for the first time, he smirked and sauntered over to them.

"Ladies," he crooned, "everyone else teamed up with other people to head into the forest. I suggest the three of us follow their example."

The girls took one look at each other, scoffed, and turned away.

Undeterred, Larry continued to press. "If you go in that forest without me and my bow and arrows, not only are you going to going to get eaten by a bear," his eyes flicked to the scar on his arm and he shuddered, "but you're going to lose. Something tells me you two don't like losing."

A tense moment passed. Finally Georgia sighed, dropping her arms to her sides and surrendering.

"Fine."

Vanessa's lips pressed together tightly as she looked at the two. Moments later, she caved.

"All right, let's go."

Larry cautiously led the way through a space between two trees.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

**Vanessa** blinks and releases a breathy sigh. "I don't like Georgia and that other kid is definitely no good." she informs the camera. "But he was right about one thing. I love winning."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

The Shimazu brothers had formed a group consisting of themselves and the weapons they had obtained in the scuffle. Each had a bow, but only Toshi and Kazu were poised to use it if necessary. Yoshi was carrying his along with an impressive arsenal of arrows under one of his arms while he used the other to push low-hanging branches and bugs out of his face. He was leading the other three while Iehisa took up the caboose. The youngest dragged his bow carelessly along the ground as he looked around at his surroundings, lost deep in thought.

"Hey, Yosh." Kazu looked at his older brother for a moment. "Everything okay? You haven't talked much in a while."

"I've been observing." Yoshi answered simply.

"Same here. Pretty girls, right?" Kazu asked.

"Beautiful." agreed Toshi.

"I like the smart girl." Iehisa added somewhat distractedly.

"I haven't been paying a lot of attention to the girls just yet." Yoshi murmured. "I think that the others consider the four of us together to be a threat."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kazu asked him.

Yoshi thought for a moment, the only audible sounds being their footsteps until he answered.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Trekking through the forest at a matching pace but just out of earshot of the brothers were Carrie and Vince. Neither spoke, though they were walking side-by-side, therefore seemingly working together for the time being. Vince had a bow with an arrow threaded through itpointed at the trees while Carrie had a tiny lighter out with a finger trained on the trigger that would produce a flame in a second. Finally, Carrie's hazel eyes slid to the contraption Vince was carrying.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" she queried.

Vince looked at her, then at the bow and arrow.

"Uh...not really." he frowned, letting it fall from the clumsy position he had held it in.

"Well, then you're not really any good to me, are you?" Carrie groused. Vince's face fell. Just when he opened his mouth to defend himself, a nearby bush began to rustle violently. They both whirled around at the exact moment an enormous black bear emerged from the foliage.

Carrie was the first to react. Her eyes widened as she jumped back several steps.

"Oh my god." she whispered, "Chris wasn't screwing with us?"

Vince didn't answer her. The bear's head cocked towards them, perhaps sensing their footsteps. The tense silence was broken when the bear opened its mouth and released a mighty roar. Then it charged. Vince sprung into action this time, leaving the arrow behind but jolting forward with the arrow raised above his head like a baseball bat. They came to blows when the bear stood up on its back legs and swung a paw at Vince, who swiftly blocked it with the bow. He grunted and took a swing at the large furry abdomen, successfully landing a shot and causing the bear to whine in displeasure on contact.

"Sorry, but we're not on the menu today." Vince swung again and again, landing enough decent shots to send the beast back down on all fours and then a few more after that that got him hobbling back to where he came from, whimpering and crying.

Vince, who went unscathed by the bear thanks to his fast moves and strength, panted as he slowly let his guard down and turned to face Carrie, who slowly let her shocked expression vanish. She reached out and punched him on the arm. A smirk graced her lips.

"Nevermind, Meathead. I guess you aren't too bad."

"Should I take that as a complement?"

"It's the best you're going to get."

"Then I'll take it!" he decided with a smile that stuck even as they collected themselves and continued on their way through the forest.

Nearby, a member of another group heard the tail end of the scuffle as they followed the trail that the few blue markers they located had created for them.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ross.

Adelaide, Joshua, and Mea turned to look in the direction his head was facing.

"I don't hear anything." Adelaide said after a moment.

"How long's it been since you last had a hit, man?" Joshua teased.

Ross looked at him thoughtfully. "Uh, it's been about three hours. I'm definitely going to need some more soon."

Joshua gave him a look, then shook his head.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

**Joshua** scoffs, leaning back a bit and folding his arms over his chest. "My humor is lost on these people."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

"I found another will-o'-the-wisp!" Madeline called. She stood a yard or so ahead of everyone else and had her finger on a blue sheet of paper stuck to the bark of a tree.

"Then at least we're still going in the right direction." Adelaide said optimistically.

Suddenly, the faint sound of screaming began and drew nearer at a rapid pace. No one had any time to ask before a rumpled-looking Georgia, Vanessa, and Larry burst through the bushes.

"Bear!" Larry cried. "Bear!"

Sure enough, a disgruntled black bear stomped after them, a low growling noise coming from its throat with teeth stained red bared menacingly. Some screamed while everyone followed the lead of the trio and took off running.

"You idiot!" Georgia screamed at Larry as they ran, "Why did you throw your bow and arrows at the bear and then start running. You were supposed to shoot it!"

"Honest mistake!" Larry shouted back. He had a lead on the others, so when his foot got caught in an overgrown tree root at the outermost edge of the forest and sent him toppling onto the ground, all seven of his running companions followed his lead and ended up on the floor.

"Ouch." Mea was the first to say something more coherent than a moan of pain.

"That sucked." Joshua groaned.

"Yeah, but you guys are the first ones to the finish line!" Chis yelled cheerfully, hopping off of the back of the intern he made act as a chair and gesturing to the grassy clearing they had unexpectedly stumbled upon.

"Where's the line?" Maddie inquired as she sat up slowly and fixed her crooked glasses.

Chris scoffed. "What, you want an actual line? We don't have the budget for that sort of thing!" Then he added in a lower tone, "The price of my favorite grape-scented bath salts just went up."  
"What if I agree to work as an intern?"

Chris' displeased expression deepened when Kaitlyn popped up next to him.

"Didn't I get rid of you at the start of the race?" he said, his voice sounding like a whine.

"No." Kaitlyn said simply. "But like I said, what if I work as an intern and a contestant? Then can I have my laptop and use it when - "

"No!" Chris snapped. "I can't believe you didn't do the first challenge."

"I was trying to negotiate an important matter."

"We made it!"

Chris turned in the direction of the new voice and watched as Yoshi strode over to the group followed by his three brothers.

"Yes, you did. Chris agreed. Now, Yoshi, why don't you stand over here?" he directed him to the left. "Toshi stand in front of me, and Kazu to the right."

"What about me?" Iehisa inquired eagerly. Chris looked down at him, lips curled in a slight frown.

"Oh, right, squirt. Go by Kazu." Iehisa scowled at the nickname but obeyed nonetheless. "Uh, you go over there, too, Maddie, and take Joshua and Georgia with you." Shrugging, Maddie walked over to the two brothers with Joshua and Georgia in tow.

"And, Adelaide can go over and stand by Toshi, you too, Kaitlyn. You're not getting that laptop back until you get booted off this show." He informed her. "And that's final." Scowling, Kaitlyn stomped off to stand where she was told to along with Adelaide.

"Ross, Vanessa, Mea, and Larry can go stand by Yoshi, and you two," he pointed at Vince and Carrie, who had just emerged from the treeline. "Vince and Carrie can go stand by Toshi, Kaitlyn, and Adelaide."

When everyone had done as they were told, it created three distinctive groups of five people each.

"These" Chris said loudly, "will be your teams for the season. Now, in honor of Total Drama World Tour and the fact that none of the crew could come up with witty team names this year, you all have thirty seconds to pick your own starting now."

The first group consisting of Kazu, Iehisa, Maddie, Joshua, and Georgia looked at each other for a long moment that ended up being twenty-six seconds long.

"...How about the Robot Llamas?" Kazu suggested.

"Sold!" Chris yelled. "You're officially the Robot Llamas."

Chris moved onto the next group while Iehisa facepalmed.

Toshi, Adeline, Kaitlyn, Vince, and Carrie seemed to have a bit more luck when it came to communicating with one another. They had formed a loose huddle and were whispering back and forth with one another broke apart when Chris turned his attention to them. Toshi chose to speak up.

"Chris, we've decided to go with the name The Triumphs."

"Uh...okay."

Carrie shrugged. "I don't it sounds that lame."

"I like it!" Adelaide agreed.

"Whatever then." Chris pointed to them. "I officially dub you guys The Triumphs."

Then, he turned his attention to the last team of Yoshi, Ross, Vanessa, Mea, and Larry.

"We haven't quite decided on a name yet." Yoshi told Chris shortly, sending a sideways glare at Larry."

"We've barely even talked about it!" Mea supplied. I mean, Yoshi suggested pick a name with the word bear in it in honor of the first challenge and Larry said no and then they kind of just looked at each other and they've been doing that ever since. I wanted to suggest we go with the name the Happy Foxes because it's fun and exciting but I didn't get the chance to - "

"Okay! The Happy Foxes it is." Chris decided for them. Vanessa scoffed and rolled her eyes while Mea clapped excitedly. "So there we have it." Chris continued. The Robot Llamas, The Triumphs, and the Happy Foxes. Great. We can wrap this up now. See you Triumphs at elimination!"

"Wait, what?" Carrie roared.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that there was only the one challenge today? Because there is. I thought it would be more interesting to put the last one or two people to get here on the same team then have them decide who they want to boot off without even getting the chance to compete with each other." he laughed wickedly. "And since Kaitlyn technically hasn't even started the mace yet, you guys are off to elimination. Now come on! I need to go laugh at Chef while he tries to get that dress off."

An hour later, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet was soaring through the air and The Triumphs were lined up outside the confessional preparing to cast their votes.

* * *

*CONFESSIONAL*

**Toshi** looks at all of the passports in his hands, then slowly pulls Kaitlyn's from the bunch and stamps it. "Vince and Carrie both seem strong." he reasons, then looks around as if making sure no one is listening and leans towards the camera. "And I believe that one of my brothers rather likes Adelaide."

**Adelaide** bites her lip as she studies the passports in her lap. "I don't know who to pick." she tells the camera. "I think I'll choose Kaitlyn." she decides a moment later, stamps the passport, then quickly adds "But I'm still not sure!"

**Kaitlyn** stamps a random passport and stomps out, still grumbling about the situation with her laptop.

**Vince** has the passports in his lap, but isn't looking at them at all. Instead he's looking over the tops of the stacked boxes, making sure that no one is around to hear what he's about to confess. "I think...I kind of like Carrie." he whispers. "She's not the nicest person I guess, but there's something about her that's still really..."

"Hey Vince!" Carrie's voice shouts from somewhere off-camera. "Are you done yet?"

Jumping immediately to do the task at hand, Vince looks over all of his choices once before stamping Kaitlyn's passport.

"I am now!" he yells and shoots the camera a grin before running out.

**Carrie** stamps Toshi's passport without hesitation. "I don't like Pretty Boy. The sooner he's gone, the easier I'll get to sleep at night. Seriously, though. He probably wears cologne or something and I'm allergic to the smell of wimp."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

The Triumphs congregated on the wooden bleachers in the elimination chambers. Chris appeared with all of the stamped passports and a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"First elimination of the season. Sweet." he laughed as his eyes roved over the passports. "Okay, let's see. One vote for Kaitlyn, one for Vince, and one for Toshi. Another vote for Kaitlyn and..." wordlessly, Chris held up the last stamped passport, also belonging to Kaitlyn. "Hasta la vista, crazy." he said with an impish wave at the first eliminated contestant of the season.

"Fine." Kaitlyn snapped, standing up and walking towards Chris. "Whatever. You said I could have my laptop back when I got booted."

"Did I?" Chris mused. He shrugged. "Well, I lied." He didn't let Kaitlyn respond before shoving a parachute at her, signaling to the intern on call to open the door, and forcibly shoving her out. If Kaitlyn screamed as she fell, it was drowned out by the roaring wind until the door was shut again. "And there you have it, folks!" Chris exclaimed cheerfully. "That's a wrap on episode one. Come back next time, and maybe we'll end up throwing someone way less annoying out of the plane at...however many feet we're above the ground. Until then," Chris laughed, "I'm Chris McLean and this is Total Drama World Tour: Take Two!"

* * *

A/N: That's it, that's all I've got. I'm just done right now. Whoa. I had a lot of fun working with your characters on this and I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Sorry if there are any typos or anything like that. Let me know if I did well with your character or I need to tweak something a little. Critiques are welcome, especially since this is kind of my first story like this. I tried my best and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review! :)


End file.
